Joe Ochman
Joe Ochman (born August 24, 1954 in Bridgeport, Connecticut, United States) is an American actor, stage director and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2007-2008) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Lastman (2017) - Chubs (ep1), Additional Voices *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - André Bourgeois/Malediktator *Wakfu (2018) - Qilby, Ush *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The 3 Little Pigs: The Movie (1996) - Additional Voices *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Tom, Trapper, ADR Loop Group *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Bromley, Mangler *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Boggs, Fisherman, King Sebastian, Kittle, Royal Guard *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Bromley, Butler, Footmen *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Kittle, Scullion *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Fishermen, King Sebastian 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Caruso 'Movies - Dubbing' *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Piggy Bank, Additional Voices *Deep (2017) - Additional Voices *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Rat Lawyer *The House of Magic (2014) - Mr. Eames *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild Life (2016) - Rufus, Sailor#1 'Web Animation' *WTF 101 (2019) - August Bier (ep2), Ernest Crocker (ep4), Victim (ep10) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Mitsuyoshi Hashiguchi, Ogura's Bodyguard, Tanaka's Father (ep7) *Arc the Lad (2001) - Kelbe *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Dragren *Blade (2012) - Police Chief (ep2) *Bleach (2011-2013) - Central 46 Member A (ep212), Hachigen Ushoda, Ken (ep314), Shin'etsu Kisaragi *Blue Dragon (2008) - Bandit (ep32), Jiro's Father (ep31) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Softon, Additional Voices *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Azure King (ep7), Driver (ep6) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member (ep6), 3rd Division Member (ep8), Dr. Edogawa, Hachirou Natsume *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Cyborg 0010 *Daigunder (2003) - King *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Kevin Crier *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Darkdramon (ep30), Dondokomon, Gizamon, Gorillamon (ep49), Icemon (ep11) *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Vice Principal (ep17) *Duel Masters (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Uglinator *Forest of Piano (2018-2019) - Yoichiro Amamiya, Lech's Father *Gad Guard (2004) - Additional Voices *Gun Frontier (2003) - Follower (ep11) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Citizen (ep19), Gabal Docker *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Arcade Attendant, Bubblen, Chauffer, Hyena Guy, Kung Fu Roshi, Male 1, Male Chauffer, Male Staff, Male Teacher, Numata, Old Man *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Zeno Zoldyck *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Researcher (ep14), Soldier (ep14), Vampire (ep21), Will A. Zeppeli *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Male Audience B, Metsudo, Ryo, Seishu *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Yakushi Oshou *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2008) - Rodriguez *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Paul Hanbridge *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2005) - Bank Manager (ep48) *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Prince Eccentro *Naruto (2008) - Futa Kagetsu (ep186) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2018) - Burami, Dokku, Nekomata (ep189), Ninja Cat (ep453), Sand Ninja (ep401), Tekuno Kanden (ep190) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Minister of the Right *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Man (ep6), Man (ep10), Manman (eps8-26), Navigator (ep20), Troopers (ep7), Additional Voices *Rave Master (2004) - Messenger (ep18), News Anchor (ep25), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Enkai/Tatsugoro (ep1) *revisions (2019) - Seiichiro Muta *Sailor Moon (2015) - Edward (ep37), Misha (ep39) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Garnest Hogue *Shinzo (2002) - Katris (ep1), King Nipper *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Klarwein, Director of Military Bureau *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Richard James *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Member (ep1), Village Headman (ep2) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Hightower *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Kinako *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Darcia the First (ep27), Owl, Police Officer *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Kiichiro (ep31) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Messenger Man (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher B, Male Electro-Fisher F, Male Villager J *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Taikon *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Wang Somin *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Additional Voices *GANTZ:O (2017) - Nurarihyon *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Additional Voices *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Gossiping Officer A, Riceball Vendor, Sugar Salesman *Lu over the Wall (2018) - President *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hozuki Prison Jailer *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Mikiyasu Shinshi *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Mikiyasu Shinshi *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Bartra, Celestial A, Dahaka, Grey Demon, Priest B *Weathering with You (2020) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep10), Additional Voices *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kamakiri Ikeno *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 006/'Chang Changku' *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Chauffer, Haggar, Ikaiyo *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Agi *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Clamp, Doctor (ep5), Tem Ray Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Antifragile (2012) - Narration *Are You Smart Enough to Work at Google? (2012) - Narration *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Lord Schleim *Chasing Phil (2017) - Narration *Countdown to Zero Day (2014) - Narration *Future Grace (2012) - Narration *Island of Vice (2012) - Narration *Knockemstiff (2018) - Narration *Law of the Jungle (2014) - Narration *She Has Her Mother's Laugh (2018) - Narration *Skin in the Game (2018) - Narration *Speak (2015) - Narration *The Revolution Was Televised (2013) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Emperor Ping *Iron Monkey (2002) - Governor Cheng 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *The Killer (2017) - Gringo, Mr. Steimer *Yucatán (2019) - Fede 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1997) - Hypnomaniac (ep46) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Always a Witch (2019) - Bruno, Inquisitor *Better Than Us (2019) - Dnestrov, Vadim *Cable Girls (2018) - Additional Voices *Marseille (2016-2018) - Dr. Osmont, Mr. Guliette (ep5) *Money Heist (2017) - Oslo *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices *Violetta (2015) - Antonio Fernandez Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Guards *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Children of Atom, Vault Security *Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine (2008) - Marty Bianco *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Life Is Strange (2015) - William Price *Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (2018) - William Price (ep4) *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption (2010) - Government Clerk, Professor Harold MacDougal *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Elysion, Feste, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2019) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Solon, Tomas *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Jiminy Cricket *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Jiminy Cricket *Radiata Stories (2005) - Ganz Rothschild *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Bishop Jovis *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Father Breunor, Gododdin Man C, Neif *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Thane of Saronia/Uncle Takka Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Jiminy Cricket Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (147) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (111) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors